


A Birthday Surprise

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, SPN Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Words of the week:- gunpowder, treason, plot.Sam takes his brother on a surprise outing for his birthday, but Dean isn't pleased.





	A Birthday Surprise

'This is treason,' Dean barked out from the passenger seat. 'Commandeering the Impala like this. It's not right!'

'Don't you think you're exaggerating just a tiny bit,' Sam replied with an eye-roll.

'No…! When you go all control freak on me, it's usually because you're plotting something in that big, shaggy, head of yours! Why can't you just tell me where we're going and let me drive?'

'Can't a guy do something nice for his brother's birthday? By the way. 'Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Dean….'

'Shut the fuck up, dude! Friggin' hell, Sam. I'm forty, not four!'

'Forty's a milestone in anyone's life, brother mine, and that's why you gotta have a special experience to celebrate.'

:

Drawing up into a parking lot, Sam killed the engine.

'A diner. Wow! That's a really special experience,' Dean drawled, sarcasm dripping from his every word. But his sibling merely grinned.

'You ever heard of Gunpowder Pie?' Sam asked as they slid into one of the diner's bench seats.

'Uh...No' Dean grunted. 'What kind of stupid name is that for a pie anyway!'

'Well, it's because the flavour explodes in you mouth like a fireworks display!'

::::::::

'Duuude! That was orgasmic,' Dean admitted after shovelling slices of the explosive pie into his mouth as if there was no tomorrow, an ecstatic expression on his face. 'Never have I tasted such excellence! That brings me to ask how you knew about this place.'

'I can't tell you, otherwise I'd have to kill you,' Sam replied in a serious tone, leaving Dean to wonder if his sibling was, or was not ,joking. With his nerdy little brother, at times it was difficult to say!


End file.
